


Who Am I?

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo challenge 2016 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, M/M, cute baby Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean and Castiel stopped hunting and are now the proud parents of little Mary. Jimmy comes to visit for the first time since her birth, some two years ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please look at the cute video linked in the story. Then you'll see...

**Who am I?**

 

[[link to cute baby video](http://fpwoper.tumblr.com/153052265541/cosmic-noir-when-your-dad-is-a-twin-this-is-so)]

 

Dean was head over heels for his little Mary. When Charlie had volunteered to carry Dean and Castiel’s child, he’d fallen over himself to reward her at every step of the road. Castiel had taken up teaching, and even though it was far away, he enjoyed his job and was glad to bring in some actual money.

The first year had flown by, and soon, Mary was starting to babble. She had difficulties actually speaking words, but the sounds were clear. Her first actual word, Castiel didn’t witness because he was teaching a seminar, but both Charlie and Dean caught it. They laughed out loud, and looked at each other. Her first word was “papa”. Her second word, which came only a bit later, was “bam”, which she illustrated by crashing two cars into each other. That caused even more laughter.

When the term ended and Castiel finally came home again, Mary waddled over to Castiel, and said: “Papa.” Dean actually teared up at that, and Castiel hugged his daughter close before picking her up and kissing Dean on the forehead.

“Good news, Dean,” Castiel said. “Actually, two pieces of good news. I’m done teaching here, and will be continuing teaching in town, and do some occasional web lectures. And, uh, Jimmy is on his way to here.”

Dean blinked. “That’s good news, Castiel,” he said. “Why’s Jimmy coming over, though? I thought he was joining us next week?”

“He was done already, so he decided to come earlier.”

Dean shrugged. “Fine by me.”

The two of them and their daughter snuggled for some more, but it was late so they put Mary to bed, and followed soon after themselves.

 

A few days later, Jimmy finally arrived. Castiel was not home, but Dean and Mary were. Mary was playing with her cars again, and Dean was reading a book on the couch while trying to pay attention to Mary as well. Jimmy rang the doorbell and Dean scooped Mary up when he went to open the door. He’d learned a few weeks back that leaving her alone would probably result in crying fits and slash or burning things.

So he opened the door with Mary in his arms, and Jimmy greeted Dean and Mary with an enthusiastic wave. What Mary did, however, was what surprised both Dean and Jimmy.

“Papa!” she yelled.

Both Dean and Jimmy were shocked, and they looked at each other in silence. When Dean found his voice back, the first thing he did was to laugh. “Mary, that is Uncle Jimmy, not daddy, dear.”

“We are identical twins, though, Dean,” Jimmy said. “I can understand that she calls me daddy.”

Dean laughed nervously. Even though Castiel and Dean were married, they played around with Jimmy sometimes. If Dean were a woman, it would probably have been unclear if it was Jimmy or Castiel who fathered the child. They played around quite a lot.

“We should…” Jimmy burst out laughing over his own plan. “We should film Mary deciding whether Cas or me is her daddy.”

Dean laughed and agreed. It was the best thing ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr: also fpwoper there :)


End file.
